Clint Ianto
by PCJanto
Summary: They say we all have one,someone who could pass for our double.Ianto Harkness- Jones is about to pay for his doopleganger misdeeds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:They say we all have one,someone who could past for our double ,Ianto Harkness- Jones is about to pay for his doopleganger Clint chapter isn't beta so please be kind .I'm human and make mistakes

Clint/Ianto

K+

Chapter-1

Jack and Ianto are in their home in the lower level of the hub. Ianto is less than thrill Jack has to attend a special UNIT meeting with Brigadier Alistair and all the top officials in London.

Packing Jack suitcase Ianto couldn't hold the tear that slip from his eye. Seeing this Jack snake his arm around him,'' Ianto it only for a week,''... I know Jack, But that doesn't mean i can't miss you. Jack kiss Ianto softly and carry him to their bedroom where they have hot passionate sex, After a quick shower and getting dressed they arrive in the main hub.

As Ianto prepared coffee, Jack call a meeting in the boardroom. As Tosh, Owen and Gwen take their seat, Ianto arrive with freshly brew coffee. Jack clears his voice'' As you know unit has call a special conference and i have to attend, Tosh has inform me no major rift alert is predicted. Since Ianto will be here alone we will need to re-instate the night rotation schedule for the week I'm away.

Owen scoffed ''you're bloody joking, not tonight i have a hot date''

Gwen sigh ''Rhys and i have planned with Banana Boat,Jack i can't stay tonight

Tosh look at Ianto and smile ''Jack I can stay and we can work out the rotation tomorrow . Jack kiss Tosh forehead '' thank you Tosh''. After the meeting everyone went back to doing their regulars assignment,as Jack prepared to leave

Farm Town outside Cardiff

Ciara and her best friend Mary decide to take the train into Cardiff, she had read about a sale on linens she just had to have,Mary watch as Ciara stare out the train window ,her friend had been heartbroken since her boyfriend Clint broke her heart.

After taken Jack to the airport, Ianto decided to also check out the linen sale, As Ciara and Mary enter Linen-N-All, Mary quickly grab Ciara arm pulling her into a isles.

Ciara gasp'' Mary what's wrong'', Mary look into Ciara eye '' that lying low life snake Clint is in the next row''.

Ciara had to see for herself, there he was the man that stole her virginity and broke her heart, Ciara turn nervously to Mary '' what am i going to do, my dad look all over for him''

After looking at a few items Ianto gave up, his mind keep going back to Jack and the hub.

Mary took a deep breath peeping into the next isle ,''Ciara he s leaving we have to follow him, them we can tell your father he' ll make him do right by you''.

As Ianto enter the Tourist office, he's unaware of the two ladies that has been following him. Mary approach a man on a nearby bench ''pardon me sir, do that same guy work in that office all the time ?

The man looks questionably at Mary before removing his pipe nodding yes.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Ianto is mistaken for his doopleganger Clint ,now he is force to pay for his misdeeds. This chapter isn t beta ,so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

K+

CHAPTER- 2

Mary watch as Ciara silently cried on their way home. Walking up to her family farmhouse Ciara couldn't help but fear what her father would do. Mary offers to help her talk to him. Enter her home Ciara mom Charlene could tell something was wrong, ''Clem I think you better get in here, Ciara is looking Poorly''

Ciara father was a medium frame rugged looking man, he had grown up on his family farm and was good at what he did, He pride himself on being a top rate farmer and a man that love his family and didn't take kindly to anyone who hurt them

Looking sternly at Ciara and Mary, Clem asks the two girls, what's this about? Ciara and Mary explain what happen in Cardiff and seeing Clint. Clem assures his daughter he would deal with Clint.

The next day Ciara father went to Cardiff, he watch Ianto (who he believe was Clint) as he work the tourist office. After two days Clem had seen enough, it was time for Clint to come back to the farm and make up for hurting his daughter.

As the team arrive Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee, He had already fed Janet, went up to Myfanwy's nest to leave her some of her favorite chocolate. Place the files each team member needs to work on and sign.

Seeing Ianto. Owen scoffed ''bloody hell tea-boy, you look like shit,'' can't sleep without your bed warmer. Tosh roll her eyes as Gwen giggle

Ianto wasn't in the mood '' piss off! Owen'' .He didn't want Owen to know he was right it had only been three days, Jack call every night but it wasn't the same. Ianto wonder how Jack was able to live in the hub alone for so many years, when he could barely do it for a week.

As the team prepared to leave for the day, Gwen was on night rotation but had complain to Ianto about plans with Rhys family that she couldn't get out of. Ianto assure her he could managed, and would call Tosh or Owen if needed

After everyone left, Ianto made a final check around the hub before going down to his and Jack home. Ianto shower changing into jean and one of Jack shirt breathing in his scent. Lying on the bed Ianto call Jack only to get his voice mail. Ianto sigh ''Hi Jack, miss you being here, love you

Clem had return with two of his friends as they waited for Ianto/Clint to leave the office. Ianto decide to go for a walk since he couldn't reach Jack, he exits through the tourist office.

Clem and his friends approach Ianto/Clint putting a gun in his back. To everyone else they were just friends walking together, as they reach Clem truck, Ianto is shove in between Clem friends and push down where he couldn't see where he was going as they drove off.

Ianto started to panic, why was he being kidnapped he start asking questions,but was smack in the face and told to shut-up. Arriving at Clem farm Ianto is blindfold and shackle to a wooden beam in the barn

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Ianto is mistaken for his doopleganger Clint,Who has taken advantage of a innocent farm girl .This chapter isn t beta so please be kind .I' m human and make mistakes

K+

Chapter-3

Ianto is blindfold and shackle to a wooden beam in the barn, he had tried to listen to determine where he was being taken. He need to know why this is happening to him, sensing he wasn't alone he call out

''Hello, hello is anyone there'' , shouted Ianto

Ciara shiver, ''it's me Clint Ciara why did you leave me?''

Ianto frown, I'm sorry miss, my name is Ianto Harkness-Jones , You have mistaken me with someone else

Ciara Remove the blindfold she want to confront Clint, but before she could her father and uncle Frank enter the barn, Clem tell his daughter to go back to the house.

As the barn door close Clem took a deep breath and swallowed before speaking, Clint,'' I ve pride myself in being a pretty good judge of people until now,'' I welcome you into my home. You took advantage of my daughter taken her innocent with lies and pipe dreams leaving her heartbroken, I want to know what you have to say for yourself.

Ianto is stunned,''Sir I'm sorry about your daughter, but my name is Ianto Harkness-Jones, you have apparently mistaken me for someone else i live in Card... Ianto is unable to finish before being punch in the stomach by Frank telling him to stop with the lies

Ianto struggle to stand, I'm not lying my name is not Clint, I never met your daughter before tonight. Clem patient had worn thin, he move back while his brother delivery more punches to Ianto body, while Ianto continue to deny being Clint

As Ianto collapse on the barn floor in pain, Clem and Frank return home finding Ciara and Charlene sitting at the kitchen table, Ciara tell her father she think something happen to Clint, he may have amnesia.

Clem and Frank consider the possibility, that would explain why he denies being Clint he don't remember, Returning to the barn Clem and Frank carry Ianto into the house while Charlene call

Dr. Stoner examine Ianto who is unconscience finding no major injury, he is unable to confirm or deny that Clint/Ianto has amnesia, but from what Ciara , Clem and Frank have told him there is a chance he do. Hearing this Clem heart began to soften toward Clint/Ianto, maybe he wasn't wrong about the young man, leaving his daughter wasn't his choice.

The next morning, Gwen feeling guilty for leaving Ianto alone was the first to arrive at the hub. As the cog wheel door open she is suprise to see the hub lights off, computers not booted up and Ianto not in the kitchen preparing coffee. Turning on the lights, she calls out for Ianto getting no response. Checking Jack office and their home, Gwen begin to panic

At that moment the alarm signal the arrival of Tosh and Owen. Tosh notice the expression on Gwen face. Gwen is everything ok?

Gwen sigh' 'I don't know Tosh, I can't find Ianto''.

Hearing this Owen scowled '' ''Bloody hell Gwen'' The night you skip rotation the tea-boy comes up missing, Can't wait to hear you explain that to Jack

Gwen angrily shouts ''Shut it Owen"

Tosh turn on her computer, frantically tapping away at the keys pulling up the cctv footage in and around the hub, as Owen and Gwen stand behind her. They watch as Ianto walk around the hub and later exit the tourist office, nothing seen suspicious as he walk among other pedestrians.

As Gwen and Owen leave to search for Ianto ,she call Andy for his help

Tosh call Ianto sister to politely inquire about him without causing suspicion, Rhiannon knew Tosh and Ianto was close friend. Tosh heart sank hearing Rhiannon hadn't seen him, As her eyes cloud with tears Tosh whispered ''where are you Ianto, Please be ok"

Mary arrives at Ciara the next morning after hearing what happen with Clint/Ianto and Dr. Stoner thinking he has anemia. Mary smiles happily at Ciara ''I think i know how we can help Clint remember. Ciara gives Mary a questionable look.

The two friend go to Clint bedroom,Mary sigh ''Look at him he's all-wrong'', that not Clint hair, cloth and where is his mustache. We need to make him right put his hair back blonde, help grow back his mustache, and for Pete sake Clint never wore a suit or trainer, strictly jeans and boots

Ciara smile as if a light had suddenly been turn own ''Mary your a genius once Clint see how he look maybe it will trigger his memory, we can start now.

While Ianto lay unconscious the two friends put their plan in motion,Ianto hair is dyed, Clint clothes that was left at the farm were place in the bedroom for Ianto to wear,while his own clothes were remove

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor chapter isn't beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes.

Chapter-4

In her search to find Ianto, Tosh frantically continue scanning CCTV footage from different areas surrounding the hub. Gwen and Owen return having no luck in their search, realize they have no choice but to call Jack.

In London, Jack sit uncomfortable pretending to listen to what is being discuss among the government official, Jack found himself squirming in his chair to accommodate the tightness forming in his pant, as his mind focus on his gorgeous husband and ravishing his hot sexy body once he return to the hub.

Jack is snap back to the present when his mobile ring, frowning he excusing himself from the meeting

Hello Owen'' what's up"

Owen calmly brace himself ''Jack you need to come back, Ianto is missing''

Jack snapped'' What do you mean missing, Owen what the hell happen?

Jack i don't know we came in this morning and he was gone. Jack was feeling numb this can't be happening, Owen repeatedly call Jack name before he finally answers, Owen,'' I m on my way ''

Ianto awaken in a bedroom with pastel wallpaper and a headache, suddenly remembering what happen he move to get up, but is gently push back down by the young lady that spoke with him in the barn

Ciara smile ''Calm down Clint, everything ok,the doctor think you may have amnesia.'' My father and uncle regret what they did to you and when you are better we can be together as plan. Kissing Ianto softly on the lips before leaving.

As Ciara close the bedroom door, Ianto realize he has to pretend to be Clint, until he finds a way to escape. Tears slid from Ianto eyes as he whispers Jack name.

Looking around the bedroom, Ianto frown seeing the clothes left for him to wear, searching for his trainer he could only fine a pair of pointed toe cowboy boots. Ianto grimace ''no way will i ever wear those gothic looking things, not even for Jack''.

Leaving the bedroom he open a door that lead to a bathroom, washing his face and hand Ianto look in the mirror, gasping in horror seeing he had blonde hair collapse to the floor.

Downstairs Frank and Clem had decided it was time Clint start to work around the farm and make things right with Ciara, at that moment they heard a scream and ran upstairs seeing Ianto on the bathroom floor. Frank carries Ianto /Clint backs to the bed, as Ciara mother rushes in with smelling salt

Ianto open his eyes mumbling '' blonde hair i have freaking blonde hair'', how the hell that happen? Frank, Charlene(Ciaria mom) and Ciara laugh as Clem impatiently tell Ianto/Clint to watch his mouth and stop his utter nonsense, there was work to be done

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;This chapter isn't beta so please be kind .I m human and make to all who put this story on alert,and a special thank to Janto-Lover who took the time to review this story

K+

Chapter-5

Gwen and Owen met Jack at the airport, Jack barely look at them as he put his luggage in the SUV. As Jack enter on the passenger side Owen mumbles to himself '' this isn't going to be good''

Gwen watch Jack from the corner of her eye she could see the anger in his face, When they enter the hub Jack yelled ''BOARDROOM NOW ! ''

Standing at the head of the table with his arm folded Jack look vehemently at his teammate ''would someone like to tell me what the hell happen''

Tosh was the first to speak ''Jack i check the cctv when i arrive this morning, Ianto made final check of the hub about 5 and at 6 he was shown leaving through the tourist office .Jack since you been gone Ianto had been having trouble sleeping,he told me he sometime takes short walks in the evening to help.

Jack squeeze Tosh shoulder giving her a reassureing smile, knowing this was hard on her she and Ianto had become close

Jack frown ''Owen you said you all found out this morning'' Why didn't the person on rotation notice him missing last night? Silence fell over the boardroom

Gwen looks up with tear fill eyes ''Jack I'm so sorry i wasn't here, i went with Rhys to his parent, Ianto said he would be ok"

Jack took a deep breath calming himself before speaking '' i re-instated the rotation for a reason and you couldn't follow it for one week, why didn't you ask Owen or Tosh to fill in for you ,Gwen there is no excuse for you not being here, Right now my main concern is finding Ianto and getting him back here safe. But i promise you this isn't over

Running his hand through his hair Jack turn to Tosh, pull up all cctv footage expand the search beyond the bay,See can you get a signal on his Torchwood implant. Owen check all the hospitals and morgue again, Gwen contact Andy see if anything strange was report on the night Ianto disappeared no matter how insignificant it may seem.

As everyone left the boardroom Gwen stays back to apologize to Jack again, But Jack look at Gwen and walk off.

Alone in his office sitting behind his desk, Jack looking at a photo of him and Ianto ,the time they have live in the hub has been the happiest time of his life ,he never had any regret until now. Jack wonder had their living there cause his teammate to take it for grant.

Jack decided when this is over no matter how it end some changes had to be made

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;This chapter isn't beta so please be kind .I'm human and make mistake

K+

Chapter -6

After accepting the realization he has blonde hair, under no circumstance would Ianto agree to wearing those God awful boots, after ten minutes of him and Ciara bickering, Clem slam his fist down and order his daughter to return Ianto trainer.

Clem scoffed "I don't care what he wears as long as he do a honest days work. Clem instructs Frank to start Clint/Ianto with Bessie, until his memory return he will have to handle the lighter jobs.

Ianto breath a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have to work alone, Being with Bessie would give him a chance to get information and scan the farm for ways to help him escape. Ianto couldn't wait to get away from this family, A domineering father, crude uncle, mousy mother and a naive daughter.

Ciara went to visit her friend Mary, giving her and updated on Clint recovery. Mary couldn't help but smile at how happy her friend was, Clint being back in her life was a good thing. The two friend laugh at how Clint react to seeing his hair and refusing to wear his boots. Ciara couldn't remember the last time her mother laugh so hard

Suddenly Ciara laughter turn to tears,''Mary how long do you think it will take Clint to remember '', Mary hug her friend ''I don't know Ciara maybe you need to talk with the doctor.

As Ianto and Frank approach the barn, Ianto began to wonder why he never met Bessie, was she another member of the family or just someone who help out. But who ever she is ,she can't be any worse then the other family members he met

Ianto and Frank hadn't spoken since their encounter in the barn. Frank had apology for hitting him. Ianto sigh, there no time like the present ''Frank has Bessie work for your family long''.

Frank pause giving Ianto a weird look before roaring with laughter, seeing the look on Clint/Ianto face made Frank laugh even harder.

Ianto scowled ''that what i get for trying to talk to a backwoods idiot''

After Frank finally pulls himself together and stops laughing he apology to Clint/Ianto, he forgotten he lost his memory and don't remember Bessie.

Ianto was beginning to feel a little uneasy something wasn't right, as they enter the barn Frank hand him a bucket while he pick up a stool and carry it into one of the stall as Ianto follow

When they reach the stall Frank turn to Clint/Ianto, this is Bessie if you treat her right she can give you up to 10 gallon of milk,

Ianto cringe inward as his mouth drop open saying ''Bessie is a cow, bloody four legged cow, A animal that you expect me to get milk from'' and how the bloody hell am i suppose to do that?

Frank pointed to the four teats that hung under the cow, seeing the expression on Clint/Ianto face, Frank couldn't help but roar with laughter all over again

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Ianto is mistaken for his doopleganger Clint ,now he is force to pay for his Misdeed. This chapter isn't beta ,so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes

K+

Chapter-7

As Frank roar with laughter at Ianto/Clint expression and discomfort of learning Bessie was a cow and having to milk her, Ianto close his eye thinking what he would give to have a weevil appear from some where and end his misery and take Frank with him.

Frank finally stops laughing and start instructing Ianto/Clint on milking Bessie, Ianto would never complain about cleaning Janet cell again

Ianto POV

A backwoods farmer kidnaps me, I m shackle and beaten because i look like some bloke that took advantage of his daughter, and if that wasn't torture enough i wake up with blonde hair and force to wear someone else clothes.

Just when i though i may have found a person name Bessie to help in my escape, Bessie turn out to be a bloody four legged cow, who i must collect milk from.

Frank knew Bessie was a cow and enjoy the fact i didn't and after a disaster attempt of trying to collect milk, he had me collect eggs from the chickens, my hand were already sore since Frank didn't tell me they had to lubricant with Vaseline before trying to milk bessie, now they have been pecked and poo on by the chickens, and how the hell was i to know rooster don't lay eggs ,I really hate Frank

After a day i could only describe as torture with humiliation, Clem escorted me to a small cabin next to his home where i would live, until Ciara and i are married. Before leaving, Clem warns me that he and Frank would be watching my every move.

The kitchen was small but useable, the sitting room had a couch with two chair and a television, walking into the bedroom i see a full side bed with dresser, opening the closet there's my clothes alone with Clint and those awful boots

Sitting on the bed, I put my head in my hand calling Jack name as tearing stream from my eyes, dreading what horrible job frank has to torture me with tomorrow

Gwen return to the hub after talking with Andy, nothing unusual happen the night Ianto disappeared. Owen check found no John Doe was admitted to the hospital or morgue.

Jack stood behind Tosh as she scan the footage of Ianto leaving the hub when Jack shouted for her to stop,Tosh turn asking Jack what wrong?

Jack frown ''Tosh zoom in as much as you can on Ianto , what is that glare? Hearing this Gwen and Owen move to stand by Jack

Tosh, Jack and Owen look on in horror as Gwen gasp ''Jack it's a gun, it a gun pointed in Ianto back''

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;This chapter isn t beta so please be kind .I m human and make mistakes. .Thanks to all who put this story on alert,and a special thank to Janto-Lover who took the time to review this story

Chapter-8

The Torchwood team finally had their first clue in Ianto disappearance. Tosh was scanning all database trying to identify the three men that surrounded Ianto, as Gwen use her police contact to do the same.

Tosh was able to identify two Clem and Frank Hopskin the third man face was obscure, further investigation by Gwen show neither had a police record

The team learn Clem and Frank Hospkin were brothers who inherited their family farm which they still own, farther investigation prove they had no connect to Torchwood.

Jack needed answers and the only way to get them was to confront the brothers, As Jack and his team headed toward the Hospkin farm, he still wonder what the connect between the brothers and Ianto.

Ianto was tired but couldn't sleep, and the fact he could have sworn he glimpse something running across the floor didn't help. This also gave him time to think, he miss Jack strong arm wrap around him making him feel safe and complete, Ianto decide tomorrow he would talk to Ciara, He has to make her realize he wasn't Clint and didn't love her, his heart belong to someone else his husband his captain.

Ianto hearing the rooster crow knew the day was begining, Frank would be knocking with a list of chores for him to do, Ianto couldn't help but feel there was something strange about Frank.

As predicted Frank arrive at the cabin smiling as he greeted Ianto ''morning Clint ready for another day of fun, Bessie is waiting''

Ianto clench his sore hands ''what is your problem'', Before Ianto could blink Frank had throw him against the wall, Ianto manage to push him away

Frank seethes as tears form in his eyes,'' My problem is you, we agree you would leave and never return, it was never meant to be me and you it was you and Ciara , Giving you up to keep her from being hurt was the hardest thing, but you promise to accept my decision, i love you but i love my brother and niece more, and now you're back

Ianto stared at Frank in complete shock

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Special thanks to beta reader psychfan15, for her help to improve this chapter

K

Chapter-9

After the shock of Frank's revelation, Ianto went through three stages of emotions: shock, compassion for Frank, then anger. The strongest was anger as Ianto lashed out at Frank, "You should have known I wasn't Clint since you were his lover. Why didn't you say anything?"

For the first time, Frank really looked at Ianto and gasped. "You really aren't Clint. I never really looked closely at you. I always kept my distance,even with the chores. I was afraid my love for Clint would betray me, and that all those emotions would resurface once you arrived. But how is this possible? You could pass for his twin."

Ianto sighed. "What are we going to do? Your brother and Ciara would never believe that I'm not Clint."

Frank knew Ianto was right, he had believed he was Clint until now.

Frank looked at Ianto and smiled. "Get your clothes, I'm taking you back to Cardiff. My brother won't be up for another hour. Promise me you will never reveal what I've told you." Ianto nodded. Frank's secret was safe with him

Ianto convinced Frank to let him make a call before leaving. Ianto was able to talk to Tosh and tell her what happened. Jack, Owen and Gwen continued to the Hospkin farm as plan, but on a different mission: they claimed to be lost,  
>then were invited in and offered coffee, which Owen laced with Retcon.<p>

Once in Cardiff, Ianto and Frank went to a cafe for coffee. Frank talked openly about his relationship with Clint. They never meant to fall in love, it just happened. Frank admitted sometime he regretted the choice he made, but he knew his family would never forgive him for hurting Ciara.

As Frank talked Ianto could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. Placing his hand on Frank's, Ianto said, "You deserve to be happy. Find Clint. Your family will understand."

Frank shrugged. "No we live in two different worlds, and now I must return to mine and deal with the consequences."

Ianto decide against retconning Frank, telling him enough that he wouldn't have to worry about his family coming back to Cardiff looking for him. Ianto and Frank promised to keep in touch.

Ianto wanted to find Clint and reunite him and Frank, but Frank had made the choice of family over his happiness.

When Ianto stepped off the invisible lift, he wasn't expected to be greeted by his teammates and husband with guns drawn, but then they never expected a blonde Ianto.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;Thanks to Ramon-Tiva-TenRiv,for her help with this chapter

Chap-10

When Ianto stepped off the invisible lift, he wasn't expecting to be greeted by his teammates and husband with guns drawn; but then, they never expected a blonde Ianto.

With his gun aimed at the blonde man, Jack shouted, "Who the hell are you and how did you know how to get in here?''

As Ianto looked on at Jack and his teammates, he began to get angry; after all he's been through, now this? Ianto lashed out, ''Jack Harkness-Jones! If you don't put that gun down you and the team will be on decaf for a month, and you will be sleeping alone in your bunker!"

''Ianto, is that you?'' Jack asked lowering his gun slightly along with Tosh and Owen. Gwen still held hers high, not totally convinced the man was Ianto.

Ianto scowled, ''Yes Jack, it's me.''

As Jack embraced and kissed Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen - who had finally put her gun away - also rejoiced at his safe return

Owen wouldn't be Owen without making a sarcastic comment ruining the moment. Turning to Ianto, Owen smirked, "Oi Tea-Boy, will you be serving my coffee in overalls with a pitchfork?''

Ianto looked at Owen with venom in his eyes. "Owen. I have been kidnapped,  
>beaten, had my hair dyed blonde by a lovesick farm girl while I lay unconscious, had the crap kicked out of me trying to milk a cow, pecked and shat on by chickens, and chased by a rooster. You don't want to mess with me today."<p>

"Jack, I'm going downstairs to take a hot shower. Hopefully there are no farm critters running across the floor trying to bite me." Ianto shuddered.

Jack smiled, kissed Ianto's forehead and told him he would be down later.

As Ianto moved towards the stairs, Owen couldn't resist one final jab,  
>laughing to Gwen saying "I guess tea-boy found out blondes don't have more fun."<p>

Ianto paused, angrily clenching his hand into a fist. He turned quickly,  
>delivering a punch to Owen's jaw before going downstairs to his and Jack's home.<p>

Tosh scowled. ''Owen! You asked for it, couldn't you have left Ianto alone?"  
>she hissed as she angrily walked to her desk.<p>

Owen sighed. "I was bloody well joking!" he muttered as he rubbed his chin.  
>Gwen, who was sitting at her desk, lowered her head to keep Owen from seeing her smile.<p>

Jack was stunned by Ianto hitting Owen. Although, he hated to admit, Owen deserved it. But that didn't make it right. Jack asked Owen if he was OK, and to go to the autopsy bay and take care of his jaw. He then told Gwen to finish her report and Tosh to check the rift predictor; If everything was quiet they could leave early.

As Jack headed to his office, Tosh stopped him. "Jack, forget about us and the hub. Ianto didn't say it, but he needs you, go to him! We'll take care of everything here. And, before we leave, I'll transfer the rift activity alert to each of us, so you can spend time with Ianto."

Jack kissed Tosh's forehead. "What would I do without you?" he sighed.  
>Tosh smiled and replied, ''Just take good care of our friend."<p>

Jack continued to his office. He quickly straightened his desk and then went down to the bunker. When he entered his and Ianto's home, he could hear water running in the shower. He ventured into the bathroom and opened the shower door. He was extremely shocked to find his husband curled up on the shower floor, his body peppered in marks and discolorations from his numerous beatings. Jack rushed in and turned off the water flow. he then picked up Ianto and half-carried, half-dragged him to their bed, where he wrapped him in several blankets. Ianto was shivering, and had clear tear tracks on his face.

Taking off his wet clothes, Jack climbed into bed next to Ianto, snaking his arm around him. ''Yan, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over again.

Ianto, still shaking, cried, "Jack, I-I was all alone. I thought I would never see you again. I had...no-one, nothing.''.

"Shh," Jack whispered soothingly, "I'm here and I promise I will never leave you alone again."

Ianto turned to look into Jack's equally teary eyes murmuring, ''It's not your fault. And I don't want you to promise... not to leave me alone. You can't wrap me in satin sheets, can't bubble wrap me. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I... love you more than life itself. Knowing you wouldn't give up on me is what gave me the strength to go on."

Jack just listened, never interrupting. Jack gave Ianto a passionate kiss. The two then spent the rest of the night laying in bed together.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;This chapter isn't beta,Thanks to all who reviews this story and put it on alert

chapter-11

The next morning Ianto awaken wrap in his husband arm feeling love and secured, kissing Jack tenderly on the forehead whispering ''I love you Caraid , he slip out of his embrace, After showering and getting dress, Ianto call Tosh he need her help.

Jack awaken to the aroma of freshly brew coffee and the knowledge that he had his Ianto home safe and sound, after a quick shower and getting dress Jack wrap his arm around his husband kissing him passionate. As they ate breakfast Jack sigh'' Ianto you're my husband and i love you,but I'm also your boss , I understand you being frustrated and Owen going to far with his sarcastic remarks,But that still dosen't excuse what you did, you're action was inappropriated and you need to apologize to Owen.

Ianto nodded in agreement and also apologize to Jack for his behavior

Jack smirked'' i do have to admit that was the first time Owen was left speechless'', They sat in silence for a moment before breaking into laughter, As Jack move to go to his office he kiss Ianto, i love you babe, but could you please do something about that, pointing at Ianto blonde hair.

Ianto roll his eyes'' Yes Jack it will be taken care of today''

At that moment their door bell ring, Jack give Ianto a puzzling look asking ''when did we get that''? . Ianto explain he has install a bell and lock after certain teammate couldn't remember their home was separate from the hub, and finding them unannounced in their home eating their food. Jack frown, he was unaware that his teammates wasn't respecting their privacy

Ianto hug Tosh ,while Jack wave to her as he leave through their kitchen door that connect to his bunker and office.

Tosh explain to Ianto that she had already brought the items he needed before he call, Ianto hug Tosh again she was really a true friend. After Tosh help Ianto get rid of his hideous blonde hair, she help him secretly located Clint for Frank.

Ianto knew what Frank had said, but he could tell he was heartbroken and lonely and he sense Frank deep down regretted his decision, he want to give him another chance to see did frank and Clint really make the right decision

With Tosh help Ianto found Clint and call Frank, asking him to meet him at the little cafe they were at before. Farther investigation prove Clint had been devastated over Frank decision to end their relationship, Ianto wanted to give Frank and Clint one last chance to be together.

A week after given Frank, Clint information Ianto received a letter address to him at the tourist office

Dear Ianto

Thanks for the information you gave me regarding Clint, for the second time i was face with a decision that could destroy my relationship with my family,I went to visit Clint, seeing him brought back all those memories that i tries to will away. Clint is just as misery and lonely as i am.  
>Ianto i agree we only get one chance in life to be happy, if we're lucky more, The love between Clint and myself is more powerful and unforgettable now then it was before i end it. I haven't said anything to my family, They only know that I've decided to do something different with my life besides working the family farm.<br>Ianto there isn't a day that pass that i haven't regret what happen to you at the farm, but if it hadn't happen, i wouldn't have meet you and be so happy now, Thank you my dear friend, I've enclose a suprise, it's a picture of me and Clint at our civil partnership ceremony, yes we're married and open our own little cafe name "La Ianto''  
>Don t laugh, we name it after you, I still visit my brother and family they don't know about Clint, I think it's better that way.<br>Ianto i hope we will always remain friends, i will call when I'm in Cardiff and i have enclosed my mobile so please call anytime. And you and your partner are alway welcome at ''La Ianto"

Friend Always

Frank & Clint

Ianto smile as he re-read Frank letter, putting it in his pocket to show Jack later, Going to the kitchen Ianto prepared 5 mugs of coffee on a tray with chocolate biscuits, Ianto give Tosh and Gwen their, when he approach Owen he smile,

Owen sigh'' bloody hell tea-boy will you stop it'', you apology so stop with all the goody crap, i forgive you

Turning to Tosh, Gwen and Jack who had just came down from his office, Ianto hold out his hand as they each pass him money from their wallet and purse while a confuse Owen look on,

Ianto smirk looking at Owen' 'I won "

Owen is Seething'' you're bloody joking, the tea -boy made money from making me miserable'' he storm off to the autopsy bay as everyone roar with laughter

Please review, last chapter will be post soon


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;Many thanks to my brilliant beta reader"best-in-red'' you're awesome

Chapter-12

As everyone left for the day, Owen came up from the autopsy day. He noticed a thick, plain white envelope laying on his desk. Opening it he frowned: it was full of money and a single note, written in neat script.

Owen

Sorry again for hitting you. Take this and go to your favorite pub, on me. But be warned, tomorrow everything returns to normal. Don't forget, I have plenty of decaf.

Ianto

Owen smirked to himself. "Thanks tea-boy, I wouldn't want it any other way,"he muttered, as he left on the secret lift.

In the lower level of the hub, Jack and Ianto were in their home having shower and relaxing to the sound of Glen Miller.

As Ianto relaxed in Jack's arms after the shower, relishing the feeling of the man beside him, he told him about his letter from Frank and giving Owen the money from their bet. Jack talked about disciplining Gwen for not doing her rotation or making alternative arrangements.

After a short pause, Jack looked lovingly at Ianto.

"Let's make a vow. Once we cross that doorway," he said, pointing to the doorway leading into their bedroom. "Everything is about us. Anything work related ceases to exist unless it is an emergency or world crisis. Agreed?" He looked questioningly at Ianto.

Ianto nodded in agreement, happy that Jack had been thinking the same thing.  
>He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the man as he breathed in the enticing pheromones Jack was giving off unknowingly.<p>

He kissed him passionately and whispered, "I love you, Jack Harkness-Jones."

Jack smiled. Kissing Ianto slowly and passionately, he murmured back, "I love you too."

They lay in each other arms mesmerized by Moonlight Serenade, worldly cares forgotten. Ianto smirked to himself. Who would believed a song compose in 1935 would come to hold so many wonderful memories for me?

He looked lovingly at Jack, the man who would die for him, multiple times if necessary. They wouldn't be together forever, just as long as this job would let Ianto live, so he didn't want to waste a second of it.

The End

Please Review


End file.
